


一堵薄薄的墙

by Anonymous



Series: 一支被遗忘的颂歌 [2]
Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 番外1
Relationships: George W. Bush/Vladimir Putin
Series: 一支被遗忘的颂歌 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987273
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	一堵薄薄的墙

“你看起来不很担心嘛。”

“担心什么？”

“我父亲就在隔壁。”

乔治凑过去悄悄地说。猛一下子，俄国人睁大了眼睛，好像有人刚刚在房间里投放了一颗原子弹。本来他正像只慵懒的猫那样蜷伏在乔治身边，这下子浑身的毛都竖起来了：“你说什么？”

“我父亲，第四十一任美国总统，就在隔壁房间里。”

他一边说，一边继续刚刚的工作：脱掉俄国人的衣服。刚解了一颗扣子，他的手腕就被握住了，俄国人瞪着他，嘴唇微微发颤：“你……”他咽下惶恐的喘息，“我们不能。”

“没什么不能，”乔治说，“只要不发出声音。还是说，”他意有所指地停顿一下，“你觉得你做不到？”

弗拉基米尔脸红了：“我……我当然可以。”

“你瞧，我有把握我也可以，那么有什么不行的呢？”

“可这实在是……”俄国人语气有些绝望，显然正在搜寻着一个合适的表达。乔治凑过去，安抚地吻了吻他的额角，又揉揉他细软的金发。几分钟后，俄国人终于放弃了抵抗，暂时妥协了。

一颗、两颗，扣子解开后，衬衣敞了开来，露出暗白色的胸膛。弗拉基米尔垂下头，呼吸有些急促。觉察到他的紧张，乔治轻轻抬起他的下颌，吻着他燥热的脸颊，安慰道：

“别怕，他不会听到的……”

乔治不打算承认的是，就连他自己也微微地发怵。只要一想到他那CIA出身的父亲有可能发现自己的儿子在与一名前KGB间谍做着这样一档子事儿，他就觉得胃在翻搅。但话都那么说，没有勇气，就休想得到珍宝。

弗拉基米尔用低低的，有些埋怨的声音说道：“你真是疯啦……”

乔治搂过他，吻着他的脖颈和肩膀。俄国人虽然个头不高，却有一副好看的体魄，筋骨的线条流畅优雅，腰线处更是细窄漂亮。乔治一边吻他，一边去解他的皮带扣。金属的声响又让弗拉基米尔僵住了，小声说：

“轻点儿……”

“行啦，别担心，”乔治吻着他的下颌，“我父亲睡得很熟。”

他将那东西丢到了一边，脱去弗拉基米尔的长裤，轻轻握住了他。俄国人低低地喘息着，揪紧了床单，身体因为快感而绷得很紧。乔治用手给他套弄了一阵子，便感到微凉的液体喷溅了出来。

看到那东西滴落在床单上，弗拉基米尔又窘迫起来。乔治拂开他的一缕金发，低声道：“怕什么，又不是说我会叫你舔干净。”俄国人瞪大了眼睛，咬牙切齿地看着他，却一句话也说不出来。

再这样下去，他的俄罗斯人可能会被迫向他展示几招KGB教授的近身格斗技巧。乔治忍着笑，不得不住了嘴。他把弗拉基米尔搂到怀中，手探到他身后，开始准备他。手指钻入的那一刻，俄国人把脸埋到他怀中，轻微地战栗着。

乔治的指头轻柔地在他体内反剪，缓缓地深入，故意弄出了些让人面红耳热的水声。弗拉基米尔羞得耳根泛红，却无计可施。慢慢地，乔治在那滚烫的甬道里摸索到一点，猛地用力一按。弗拉基米尔痉挛了一下，张开口，却没有发出声音，只是眼睛睁得大大的，茫然地望着天花板。

乔治在那一点上反复揉按着，直弄得弗拉基米尔浑身颤抖，勉强咬着嘴唇，连眼神都是涣散的。他吻了吻俄国人的双眼，抽出手指，慢慢推了进去。

弗拉基米尔低低地哽咽了一声，用力抓紧了他，不知是因为疼痛还是兴奋，那双眼恍惚地泛上一抹泪光，叫乔治看得心疼。乔治有时候会想，在这样的时刻，他会想些什么？他会觉得羞耻还是快乐？他耐心地等待着，等到弗拉基米尔适应好了，不再像要散架似的哆嗦着，才缓缓地开始动弹。

他抽送了一阵子，加快了速度，一下下撞进他体内，弗拉基米尔勉力吞下呻吟，双手胡乱地摸索着，摸到了乔治的领带，用力咬住了。那有些倔强的模样，不能不说是惊心动魄，乔治光看着，就觉得欲望又猛烈了几分。他猛地按住俄国人的腰，重重地撞进去，又深又狠地钉进他体内。弗拉基米尔很快被顶得半蜷起身体，手指死死揪着床单。

某一时刻，乔治抽出自己，在入口处慢悠悠地打转着，接着按住俄国人温热的、汗津津的身体，一口气深深地顶了进去。弗拉基米尔猝不及防，来不及咬住齿关，领带轻飘飘地落下来。把他抱进自己怀中，继续抽插起来。这个姿势进得极深，他感到弗拉基米尔因为快感在他怀中簇簇地颤动着，不敢叫出声，只有低低的、几不可闻的啜泣。

乔治拂开他的头发，低声道：“要不要慢一点？”

俄国人可怜地点点头。他直喘着气，脸色潮红，身上到处都是汗水的反光。乔治从善如流地慢了下来，不疾不徐地在柔软的体内搅动着，接着抽出自己，把俄国人放到床上，好好端详着他的样子。

这和平时穿着板整漂亮的西装同他打嘴仗的弗拉基米尔仿佛不是同一个人，只见他蜷缩在床上，眼睛失神地大睁着，嘴唇也被咬得红肿。乔治梳理着他的发丝，仍旧不敢相信这是他愿意的，不敢相信自己竟能以这种方式得到他。

就在弗拉基米尔仍没缓过劲儿来的时候，乔治把他拉下来，折起他的双腿，猛地又冲了进去，一口气进到了底。弗拉基米尔“啊”了一声，拼命咬住了自己的手指，把那半声冲口而出的尖叫咽了回去。

就在这时，隔壁忽然传来一两声咳嗽。刹那间，屋里的气氛像是凝固了。乔治呆在那里，感到弗拉基米尔抓住了他的手，惊恐地颤抖着，等待着。月光斜斜地洒在地板上，敞开的窗子里吹来大西洋的海风。足足有半天功夫，他们清楚地听到乔治的父亲翻了个身，再度睡去了。

乔治长长松了口气，而弗拉基米尔狠狠地瞪着他，只是搭配着泛红的面颊，委实不具有什么威慑力。乔治俯身在他耳边悄声说：“还不是都怪你？”接着又开始抽送。弗拉基米尔措手不及，险些又叫出来，赶忙捂住了嘴，只剩一双眼睛，无助地望着乔治。那任人宰割的样子看得乔治又是痛心，又是沉醉。最终他轻抚着弗拉基米尔的发丝，释放了出来，又握住俄国人身前的器官，直到他也达到高峰。

乔治躺到床上，看着那条领带，和上面深深的齿痕——这显然是不能用了。弗拉基米尔现在睁开了眼睛，看到自己的所作所为，有些羞赧。乔治笑着亲他，说：“不要紧的，你放心，我不会把它加到债务清单里……嗳哟！”弗拉基米尔拿枕头打了他一下。乔治为了憋笑，不得不咬住嘴唇，

他躺到床上，把弗拉基米尔搂到怀里。俄国人仍一丝不挂，身体在放纵后微微打着抖，往外辐射着热度。乔治搂住他，蹭着他汗湿的金发，心中充满了一种满足。在这一刻，什么防御导弹，什么《俄美关系战略框架宣言》，通通飞去了九霄云外。

从隔壁房间传来匀长的呼噜声，乔治把俄国人又往怀里搂了搂，俯身亲吻他的额头。


End file.
